


Sleep On The Floor

by love_in_the_city



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_city/pseuds/love_in_the_city
Summary: Automedon suggested a house party, turning into too much drinks, karaoke and leading to first kisses.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Briseis/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Diomedes/Odysseus/Penelope (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Sleep On The Floor

Automedon was the one who suggested a house party. Just between friends he had said. They were sitting at their usual table. Achilles by Patroclus’ side, Odysseus and Penelope together, Briseis on the other side of Patroclus and Diomedes. “Sure but don’t invite anyone else alright? Just us will be enough” says Penelope. “Invite where?” asked Helen, joining them. Briseis rolled her eyes and Achilles chuckled at her reaction. Briseis had never quite liked Helen but she never said it out loud to anyone except Achilles and Patroclus. “Ah just a small thing, nothing big” said Automedon waving his hand. “And besides Menelaus will be there” Achilles said with a smirk as he took a bite of his sandwich. Patroclus tried not to smile but wasn’t successful. Helen’s face dropped. “Oh, I see” she said in a small voice and went back to her salad. Everyone at the table gave Achilles an amused look. “So everyone is game?” Automedon asked ignoring Helen. “I will bring the vodka and you guys can bring beer or whatever cheap drinks you guys drink.” Diomedes said. “Wine for Pat over here and that’s it for him” says Odysseus and Achilles hit him on the arm even if it was true. Patroclus was not the best at handling alcohol and everyone knew that. So many times Achilles carried Patroclus on his shoulder back to his dorm room. So now he was being more careful while he is drinking. 

“Just wear something casual Pat you know we will probably sleep over at his house, there is no way I am walking back late at night” said Achilles as he sat on Patroclus’ bed. Patroclus fixed his hair again in the small bathroom mirror. “Besides it’s not like you are trying to impress anyone there” Achilles said, “right?” he added a little loudly after Patroclus didn’t answer. Only you, Patroclus thought. Him and Achilles are not a thing, but they are not not a thing either if that made sense. Everyone at university knew not to get close to Patroclus; Achilles has made it clear to everyone. When Hector accidently pushed Patroclus down the dorm buildings stairs during a fight which Patroclus was trying to get out of unharmed, causing him a split head, a broken arm and few stiches, Achilles had raged and beat Hector. Not bad enough for Hector to press charges or get Achilles expelled because Automedon had pulled Achilles off just at time. When the incident had happened, Achilles was at practice. So when Patroclus fell he begged Briseis not to tell Achilles anything. Penelope had driven them to the hospital; Briseis had held his hand while he got stiches. He texted Achilles as if nothing had happened and went to sleep with many painkillers and Briseis sleeping on the dorm floor. Next day when Achilles saw Patroclus was in the afternoon, with a broken arm, bruised eye and lip, Achilles raged and screamed at Patroclus for not telling him sooner. Patroclus begged him to calm down and said he didn’t want to tell him until after the hospital. Achilles asked who he went to the hospital with and he said it was Briseis. There was hurt in Achilles’ eyes. Patroclus couldn’t tell if it was because of him finding out about what happened late or the reason that it was Briseis at the hospital and not himself. Either way he took his anger out on Hector. Later that night Achilles laid in bed with Patroclus, making him promise many times that next time anything happened Patroclus would tell him first. But it wasn’t only Achilles who was possessive. Everyone saw the way Patroclus stared at any girl that was being flirty with Achilles. One time after practice, the team was sitting on the field just chatting. Patroclus was with them as usual. Everyone on the team already accepted his presence, and would get worried if he was late or was not there at all. A girl came up to the group, kneeling down next to Achilles, claiming she was asking a question to him. But everyone could see the way she was flirting with Achilles, touching his bicep and leaning in way too much. At one point she brushed her lips to his ear and pulled back giggling. Suddenly a hand came up to Achilles shoulders, pulling him towards Patroclus ‘chest. Odysseus smiled and nudged Diomedes so he could see the scene as well. Both boys looked at what was happening in front of them in amusement. Patroclus turned his head towards the girl and sent her glares. Without breaking eye contact, he brushed Achilles’ hair out of his eyes softly. The girl stood up quickly and left just after that. Later when asked, Patroclus would say he was just trying to save Achilles from the girls’ weird actions. But everyone knew there were untalked feelings between the two boys. Patroclus emerged from the bathroom after a long time, grabbing his bag. “You look lovely” Achilles said making Patroclus blush. “Come now we will be late we still need to pick Briseis up” Achilles said taking Patroclus’ hand. 

Diomedes was already setting up the karaoke machine when they arrived. “Okey before everyone gets drunk, I don’t have enough beds to sleep in so the girls can take my bed its much more comfortable, and us guys we can share the couch and we can throw some blankets on the floor to sleep on” Automedon said. “Me and Patroclus can sleep on the floor” Achilles said. “We know” Odysseus screamed from the kitchen. “You don’t mind right?” Achilles asked. “You literally left me no choice” said Patroclus, smiling. Briseis and Penelope were making drinks in the kitchen, Odysseus claiming he was helping but in reality just drinking already. Diomedes and Automedon were trying to find a song to get karaoke started. Achilles pulled a glitter shadow palette out of his bag turning to Patroclus. “Can you do my makeup and I will do yours?” he asked, pulling Patroclus by the wrist to the couch. “Here” Achilles said excitedly, “I will do yours first then you can do mine.” He sat Patroclus in front of him, Achilles kneeling between his knees. He took the palette and started spreading pink glitter shadow over Patroclus’ eyelid. Patroclus had one eye open, examining Achilles face up close. The way Achilles was leaning, their noses almost touched, meaning their lips were as close. The thought made Patroclus shiver causing Achilles to giggle. “Calm down I will not poke your eye out.” He mixed silver with more pink and moved on to the other eye. When he was done, Achilles pulled back proudly with both his hands on his hips. Briseis came into the room, making a sound that sounded like a half shocked half impressed gasp. “I did that.” Achilles said, as if he had given birth to Patroclus himself. “Oh my Achilles it’s beautiful.” Briseis said, passing on everyone’s drinks, a glass of wine for Patroclus. The groups wasn’t joking or risking anything when it came to Patroclus. Achilles sat on the couch, tugging on Patroclus’ wrist. “Your turn now.” Patroclus blushed, positioning himself between Achilles open wide legs, his head thrown back on the couch, leaning in more than necessary, and putting on green eye shadow, to match his eyes. Many thoughts were running in his mind as he brushed his fingers lightly on Achilles’ eyelids. So close, they were so close. One small movement and he could attach his lips to the soft pink ones in front of him. The blushed even harder. There were others in the room and he hadn’t even started drinking yet. With Achilles underneath his palm, his heat radiating through him, he felt so bold. Just one movement his brain told him, where are you getting this courage from his rational side screamed at him. It’s Achilles you can’t fuck up your friendship. But he is so close, I can feel his breath on my face other side begged. He pulled away too quickly with a loud sigh. He threw the palette away. “Check it, if you want fixing tell me.” Achilles opened his phones camera and examined the shadow. He gave Patroclus a little smile; “Its not bad Pat.” Briseis turned around to look. “Its not as good as the one Achilles put on you but its still good.” Patroclus’ shoulders relaxed, he sat down next to Achilles, taking a big sip from his glass. His palms were sweaty and he couldn’t get the beating of his heart to stop. He took another sip and one more. The glass was empty in his hand. He turned around, to find Achilles staring at him with confusion in his eyes. “Easy there Pat, you are off to a fast start.” Ignoring him completely, Patroclus got up and headed to the kitchen, setting the glass down. Instead he grabbed the rest of the wine bottle and headed back to the couch. Diomedes was standing next to the T.V. holding the karaoke mike too close to his mouth, howling the lyrics. Penelope had her phone out filming him. Automedon cheered from his place on the floor. Patroclus sat back between Achilles and Briseis, who paused their conversation briefly to make way for him. Briseis eyed the bottle in Patroclus’ hand but didn’t say anything; she leaned over Patroclus and continued her conversation with Achilles. 

The bottle in Patroclus hand was gone within half an hour. Already being lightweight, drinking too fast didn’t help him at all, he was gone. By that time everyone had gone up at least once, so it was his turn to sing now. He was too shy to do so, after Achilles just sang “My My My” by Troye Sivan as if it were his song and they all were invited to his gig. He was jumping and swaying his hips, pointing his finger to Pat, way too much to everyone’s awareness, and singing the lyrics looking directly at Patroclus’ eyes. Especially when he said got my name all over this treasure, seductively Patroclus couldn’t have imagined that, it make Patroclus’ insides melt. His whole nervous system broke down, his organs failing. He was just muscles melted into the couch. And now they were demanding him to get up and sing. He was drunk and the love of his love may, not so secretly, sang a Troye Sivan song looking at him. And of course Patroclus sang a song that would be a match to Achilles’: Purple Rain. Everyone booed him, not because the song was bad, it was Prince after all, but because he was killing the vibe. Penelope threw gummy bears at him and stopped the song in the middle, demanding he sat down immediately. He took his place back next to Achilles who gave him a small smile and threw his arms around his shoulders. The night went on with screamings and laughing, a very bad rapping of a Post Malone song from Automedon, a duet of Shallow by Penelope and Briseis. As everyone started getting more drunk, Patroclus started sobering up. He liked that, he licked the fizzy feeling in his brain but still being able to get a grip of himself. He was sitting on the edge of the couch arm resting on the side of the couch his head propped on his hand. Suddenly he felt a head rest on his leg. He looked down, Achilles was lying on his leg, blonde curls spread across his lap. Patroclus took in the sight. They were so close friends, they cuddled sometimes but not a lot, so rare moments like these made his heart stop. Without thinking he ran his hand between those curls, as if it was something he always did. His mind was clouded he didn’t have the energy to think if this was the right thing or not. It felt right at the moment, hair as soft as silk slipping between his fingers. At first he just patted the curls, but as minutes passed he put his fingers in between them, occasionally scrapping Achilles’ skull, earning soft humms from him. They spent the rest of the night like that, watching other sing and yell at each other, Odysseus singing amazingly surprising everyone. It was getting late but the rest of the group wasn’t tired at all. Patroclus was watching them, with a lazy smile on his face, hands fisted in Achilles’ hair, who was sleeping. That was his way of sobering up, when he realised he was going off limit, Achilles would drift off to sleep, usually curled up to Patroclus or near him, for safety. Penelope was at the other end of the couch, “Alright, everyone lets go to bed” she announced loudly. There were a few grunts. Patroclus nudged Achilles so they could get off the couch. Achilles woke up, wiping droll off of his chin. Odysseus pulled open the couch, throwing a very drunk Diomedes on it, before any harm was done to anyone. Automedon curled right next to Diomedes, going to sleep immediately. Odysseus kissed Penelope and the two girls headed next room to sleep on the bed. Patroclus was already setting up the blankets on the floor. Achilles was too sleepy to be any good. “If you are not comfortable we can switch” Odysseus offered. Patroclus thanked him, smiling. “Okey then” Odysseus said, curling next to Automedon. How the three of them fit there, Patroclus could not tell. Achilles was already on the make-shift bed, arms stretched out, waiting for Patroclus. 

Patroclus laid down, Achilles pulled him into his arms quickly. Patroclus was half laid on Achilles chest, felling the beating of the others heart underneath his palm. It was new but still felt like something they had done too many times. It felt easy, it felt normal. There was glitter on Achilles cheek. Patroclus propped himself on one shoulder, wiping the glitter off Achilles’ cheek with his other hand. He felt a hand grab his wrist, his wiping hand stopped. His heart suddenly beating too fast. Achilles opened his eyes, Patroclus felt his own eyes grow big. Achilles’ eyes were roaming all over his face, finally landing on his lips. Patroclus stopped breathing. He felt he was being pulled in, a strong force pulling him in from his wrist. Achilles was pulling him close. Finally their eyes met, Achilles’ green ones glowing with the nights light coming in from the window. He was sure his eyes did no such thing, but Achilles’ ones were enough to light over both of them. In fact, with that fiery look in his eyes, Patroclus was sure he could illuminate the whole building. And they were kissing, just like that. Those soft lips he dreamed of kissing earlier, he was being kissed by them. He kissed back, not wasting any more time. His mind wasn’t clouded anymore. He felt very much alive, all his cells in his body absorbing this moment. Achilles pulled back, panting. He smiled softly at Patroclus. Pushing the others hair from his eyes, “I always wanted to kiss you while everyone around us sleeping, just like in that song you love so much” he whispered. He was referring to The Lumineers song, Sleep on the floor. Last summer Achilles and Patroclus rented a car, spent three days driving the coast line, until they were out of money. Who knew daily rent of a car could cost too much. Throughout the entire ride, Patroclus played the Lumineers CD, sleep on the floor on repeat. He sang on top of his lungs, Achilles joining in with his beautiful voice. Patroclus has always dreamed of running away like that with someone, not someone, with Achilles. And that song very much reminded him of his fantasies involving Achilles. And now, right after their first kiss, Achilles was telling him, he too, got inspired by the song. He felt tears form in his eyes. He was too emotional; he leaned down to kiss Achilles one more time. 

"I love you" he blurted out, instantly regretting. It was just a kiss, this didn’t mean anything. Blushing deeply, he tried to get away from Achilles’ arms. But Achilles only smiled and held him closer to his chest. "I love you too, for a long time now." They stayed like that until they both fell asleep to each other’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hia, hope you all like it. Please leave comments if you do so. :)


End file.
